


For Me, This Is Heaven

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara looked up when she heard a throat being cleared across the table from her and saw her best friends, Amy and Rory, smiling knowingly at her.</p>
<p>"What?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘What?’ Me! You’re totally daydreaming about your flatmate again!” Amy exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me, This Is Heaven

Clara sighed as she stirred her now watered down rum and coke, soon finding her thoughts drifting into dangerous territory when images of her gorgeous flatmate popped into her head. 

She had first met Rose Tyler two years ago at orientation for Gallifrey University. From the very first moment that Rose had introduced herself, Clara had fallen hard for the bubbly blonde. 

After that first year, they decided to pool their savings together and get a flat close to the school. It worked out perfectly for Clara’s pocketbook, but her heart? Not so much. Especially since Rose went out almost every night with what seemed like a different guy, and occasionally a few ladies. Fear kept her from voicing her feelings out loud, so she resigned herself to a life of admiring Rose from afar. 

Clara looked up when she heard a throat being cleared across the table from her and saw her best friends, Amy and Rory, smiling knowingly at her.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘What?’ Me! You’re totally daydreaming about your flatmate again!” Amy exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across her face. Beside her, Rory nodded.

“She does have that goofy expression on her face,” he pointed out. He held up his hands and laughed when Clara tossed a wadded up napkin at him. 

“I do not and no, I wasn’t! Can we please change the subject?” Clara lied as she took a swig of the  
drink, only grimacing slightly at the watered down taste. Amy and Rory exchanged a look and were about to say something else but they both paused, staring at something over Clara’s head. 

“Speak of the devil,” Amy purred before standing up and waving her hand in the air, her ginger ponytail bouncing right along with her as she moved. “Oi! Rose!!! Over here!”

Clara’s cheeks flushed, and she spun around, just in time to see Rose standing in the doorway of the pub, pulling off her coat and scarf as she made her way over to their table.

“There you are! I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for you!” Rose exclaimed as she took the empty seat beside Clara, giving her a warm smile. 

“You were?” Clara asked, trying to ignore the familiar bubble of joy beginning to grow in her stomach that she always got when Rose smiled that smile at her. The one that made her feel like she was the only one in the room. She waited impatiently as the waitress walked over to their table and took Rose’s order before checking on the rest of them. 

After the waitress had left, Rose turned and smiled at Clara. “What are you do  
ing tomorrow night?”  
Clara could feel Amy and Rory’s gazes on her as she swallowed hard and shrugged. 

“Nothing important. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, great! Because I need to go stargazing for my astrology class. I know you took the class last semester so you’d be the perfect person to help me with it!”

Clara’s heart sank, but she recovered and quickly pasted a smile on her face. “Sure. Anything for you,” she said, hoping her disappointment didn’t show in her voice.

 

The following night, Clara was finishing setting up the telescope on the roof of their flat when she heard the door to the stairwell open and close. She turned and saw Rose carrying a small cooler and an overstuffed bag. 

“What’s all that?” She asked, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she turned away from the telescope and shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

Rose grinned, the tip of her tongue peeking through. “I’ve got wine, couple packs of crisps, those biscuits you love, and a blanket,” she exclaimed as she pulled each item out of her bag to show Clara.

“Just one blanket?” Clara asked, her cheeks beginning to flush and not from the cold. 

“Yeah. I thought we could share,” Rose said before standing and walking over to the telescope. “What time will we be able to see Jupiter and Saturn?”

Clara closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as the scent of Rose’s perfume drifted up into her nose, making her feel almost light-headed. She shook her head and opened her eyes to find Rose’s brown eyes studying her. 

“Um, J-Jupiter should be visible around midnight and Saturn soon after.”

Rose straightened and pulled her mobile out of her back pocket, checking the screen. “So we’ll be able to hang out for a while before that happens, right?” 

When Clara nodded, Rose slipped her hand over Clara’s elbow and led her away from the telescope and sat down, unfolding the blanket and wrapping it around herself.

“You comin’?” She asked, holding up a corner of the blanket and patting the concrete beside her. Clara smiled demurely and nodded before she sat down next to Rose, gratefully accepting the blanket Rose wraps around her. She subtly turned her head and breathed in deeply, memorizing the scent of everything that is Rose: Jasmine from her perfume, Coconut from her shampoo, and the slight hint of tea from mornings spent on the couch sipping tea and doing homework. 

“Want some?”

Clara nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Rose’s lips on the shell of her ear. She turned her head and saw Rose holding out an opened bottle of wine towards her with that same toothy smile.

“Sure,” she replied, gratefully accepting the bottle and taking a large swig from it. Rose watched Clara for a couple of seconds before turning her head up and staring up at the starry sky. 

“I lied.”

“About what?” 

Rose sighed quietly but kept her gaze trained away from Clara. “I didn’t really have an astrology project.”

Clara blinked rapidly, her brow furrowing in confusion. “So… Why did you ask me up here?” 

Rose finally turned her head, twisting underneath the blanket until her body faced Clara. She reached out and cupped Clara’s cheek with a cold hand and slowly leaned forward. “So I could do this,” she whispered before softly pressing her lips to Clara’s.

Sparks spread from Clara’s lips all the way throughout her body at the contact. She let out a soft gasp and quickly pulled away, staring at Rose in surprise. 

“But… I thought… Why?” She finally asked, running a hand through her hair and forcing herself not to throw herself at her flatmate. Rose simply smiled and twirled a lock of Clara’s hair around her index finger. 

“You weren’t respondin’ to any of my other hints,” she replied, her eyes sparkling in the light of the full moon above their heads. “So I thought I’d take the more direct approach.”

Clara’s mouth opened and closed several times as images from the past several weeks flashed before her eyes: Rose making dinner one night after Clara had had a bad day. Rose sitting close to her on the couch, her arm draped over the back of the cushions, as they watched a movie together. Rose lending Clara her scarf one morning when she couldn’t find her own. 

After the images faded, the weight of Rose’s confession finally sank in. Clara smiled shyly. “So… This is a date?”

“Pretty romantic, if I do say so myself,” Rose said with a smug grin. Clara laughed before closing the distance between them and kissing Rose once more, thankful that wishes do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
